


Luxure | Observation d’une passion sans cause

by JessicaDoom, Stella_Diver



Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Seven Shades of Drarry, Dream Sex, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Endgame Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyjuice Potion, Seven Deadly Sins, Stalking, Versatile Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/pseuds/JessicaDoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Diver/pseuds/Stella_Diver
Summary: « Pourquoi ce rêve semble-t-il vous avoir davantage secoué que les précédents ? »Parce que ce n’était passeulementle rêve. C’était le rêve…etles actions que Draco avait entreprises pour aller plus loin quejusterêver. Mais il haussa les épaules, mentant de façon éhontée ; et il lui dit ce qu’elle voulait entendre, une demi-vérité soigneusement choisie, « Il est de plus en plus difficile de déterminer ce qui était réel et ce qui n’était que mon imagination. »Draco Malfoy rêvait d’Harry Potter depuis exactement cinq cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours. Il rêvait d’Harry Potter dans toutes les positions imaginables...Mais les rêves ne suffisent qu’un temps.Luxure— Une envie ou un désir intense, sexuel ou autre, par ex. d'argent ou de pouvoir.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seven Shades of Sin (French Translation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Seven Shades of Drarry





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lust | Infatuation's Observation with a Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332012) by [JessicaDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaDoom/pseuds/JessicaDoom). 



> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), la première d'une série de projets collaboratifs à venir au sein du collectif [Seven Shades of Drarry](/collections/Seven_Shades_of_Drarry).
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.

« Je vois que vous n’avez pas dormi. »

Draco se figea, interrompant son trajet en direction du divan. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il y avait une nouvelle rayure sur le parquet – mais était-ce nouveau ? N’était-ce pas qu’il n’avait jamais remarqué avant ? Il promena la pointe de sa chaussure le long de la ligne irrégulière et inspira – _un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq_ – retenant l’air dans ses poumons jusqu’à ce que ce que sa tête soit lavée de ses saletés. Il souffla d’un coup bref avant de se forcer à sourire à la femme qui attendait patiemment qu’il tienne compte de son observation. Elle serait restée assise là toute la journée si ça avait été nécessaire. Après tout, c’était Draco qui payait. Avec embarras, Draco toucha la peau bouffie et tombante au-dessus de son œil gauche. Il s’était fait ce cocard en se refusant quatre bonnes nuits de sommeil. « Je crois bien que le café a fini par remplacer le sang dans mes veines, » fit-il entre ses dents, levant un gobelet en carton de son autre main.

La femme, qui avait chaleureusement intimé à Draco de l’appeler Cheryl au cours de leur première séance seulement un mois plus tôt, fronça les sourcils d’un air sincèrement inquiet. Elle lui fit signe de terminer sa route jusqu’au divan familier d’un rouge tape-à-l’œil et se détendit sur sa chaise en face de lui. Draco obéit, la lassitude s’installant dans ses os tandis qu’il savourait le confort procuré par les coussins.

« S’est-il passé quelque chose de nouveau depuis notre entrevue de la semaine dernière ? » demanda doucement Cheryl, semblant prendre littéralement des notes sur la façon dont il secouait la jambe pour rester éveillé.

« Il ne s’est rien _passé_ de particulier, » mentit Draco. Draco mentait beaucoup pendant leurs séances. Cela allait à l’encontre du but de ces entrevues, mais il y avait des choses qu’il ne pouvait pas partager avec elle. Avec _quiconque_. Il y avait des batailles intérieures qu’il devait mener seul. Il n’était là, à consulter cette thérapeute, que pour apaiser sa mère. Pour travailler sur ses « problèmes » et redevenir le fils « qu’elle avait avant ». Comme s’il n’y avait pas eu une guerre il y avait moins de deux ans de ça, laissant absolument tout le monde mentalement dérangé, d’une façon ou d’une autre. « Il ne s’est rien passé, » répéta Draco dans une tentative de se convaincre lui-même. « C’est juste… » Draco expulsa sa frustration dans un soupir. « J’avais besoin d’une pause au milieu de tous ces rêves. »

Cheryl hocha la tête comme si elle trouvait ça parfaitement compréhensible. « Les rêves érotiques ? »

Elle parlait toujours du problème de Draco en termes crus, ce qui le faisait paraître tellement facile. Elle le faisait ressembler à une simple rayure dans le parquet sur laquelle on pouvait marcher, plutôt qu’à la catastrophe naturelle qui effaçait progressivement tout ce qui était Draco.

« _Oui…_ Ceux-là. »

« Pouvez-vous me décrire le dernier que vous avez eu ? Peut-être l’avez-vous noté cette fois, comme je vous l’ai suggéré ? »

Draco posa son gobelet de café sur la table basse et tira le petit carnet de la poche de son caban. Il trouva la bonne page facilement, ayant été suffisamment obsédé par elle pendant toute cette dernière semaine pour avoir formé un pli dans la reliure. Draco n’avait jamais vraiment eu de mal à se rappeler de ses rêves. Il pouvait se souvenir de la plupart des détails avec précision. Mais il cédait à la requête de Cheryl de les coucher sur papier car c’était plus facile que de lui expliquer qu’il dissimulait des choses à la seule personne qui voulait l’aider à avancer. « Je l’ai noté, » marmonna-t-il, lui tendant le carnet au-dessus de la table.

Instantanément, Cheryl leva la main pour lui faire signe d’arrêter et secoua la tête. « Il serait plus utile que vous me le décriviez avec vos propres mots. Il s’agit de votre sphère privée et je ne veux pas y porter atteinte de cette façon. »

Le sang montant à ses joues d’albâtre, Draco recula et parcourut les mots une nouvelle fois. « Vous m’avez dit que le fait de les écrire m’aiderait », commença-t-il, inspirant longuement. L’oxygène lui semblait rare, ce qui était un signe fiable qu’il était à deux doigts de craquer. A quelques minutes de faire une crise de nerfs, une crise de panique ou de s’effondrer entièrement. « Ça n’a pas aidé. Je les note et ensuite ils sont… ils sont _là_ , alors je les lis encore et encore et ils m’obsèdent. Et ils se répètent nuit après nuit… Ils sont pires, Cheryl. Ils empirent. Ils deviennent de plus en plus réels. Et maintenant vous voulez que je vous les lise, pour que je puisse y penser encore plus? »

Un regard compatissant n’est que modérément efficace pour sceller les fissures dans la psyché des gens. Cheryl pouvait avoir l’air aussi doux et serein qu’elle voulait, en fin de compte cela n’aidait pas. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de se mettre à hyper ventiler, et ça n’empêchait pas son esprit de revivre sans cesse les images qu’il voulait _vouloir_ oublier.

« Respirez, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Souvenez-vous, inspirez cinq secondes, expirez cinq secondes. »

Ses mots étaient apaisants, mais tout ce que Draco voulait était un contact. Il voulait qu’on le _serre_. Il voulait que quelqu’un le touche et l’aime d’une façon qu’il n’avait encore jamais connue. Ses membres tremblaient de leur soif de chaleur. Son cœur le lançait de son besoin d'apaisement.

Draco fit ce qu’on lui disait, inspirant et expirant jusqu’à ce que son pouls ralentisse. Jusqu’à ce que son esprit s’éclaircisse. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente à nouveau lui-même, et en contrôle. L’embarras remplaçant la panique, Draco attrapa son café et sirota ce qu’il en restait pour se donner une contenance. Ce n’était pas comme si la caféine faisait encore effet. Ça le faisait juste se sentir sur les nerfs, et la tête bourdonnante. Ce n’était qu’un pansement à la base d’un problème tenace.

« Pourquoi ce rêve semble-t-il vous avoir davantage secoué que les précédents ? » demanda Cheryl quand elle vit que Draco avait retrouvé son sang-froid.

Parce que ce n’était pas _seulement_ le rêve. C’était le rêve… _et_ les actions que Draco avait entreprises pour aller plus loin que _juste_ rêver. Mais il haussa les épaules, mentant de façon éhontée ; et il lui dit ce qu’elle voulait entendre, une demi-vérité soigneusement choisie, « Il devient de plus en plus difficile de déterminer ce qui était réel et ce qui n’était que mon imagination. »

« Je sais que je vous ai déjà dit ça auparavant, » commença Cheryl, et Draco dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir de rouler des yeux car il pouvait citer mot pour mot ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire, « mais je pense que cette frontière floue se nourrit de votre magie. Cela ressemble beaucoup au type de magie accidentelle souvent déclenchée, chez les jeunes sorciers non-entraînés, par de fortes émotions. Ainsi… inconsciemment, vous vous concentrez encore et encore sur les éléments de ces rêves que vous n’avez pas dans votre vie quotidienne, n’est-ce pas ? Puis vous allez vous coucher, et vous souhaitez qu’ils soient réels… Et peut-être qu’alors, ils vous semblent l’être, comme pour vous apaiser ? »

En d’autres mots, cela voulait dire qu’au plus profond de lui-même, Draco était très abîmé. Il lui manquait quelque chose et sa magie – son cœur – le suppliait à travers des fantasmes qu’il ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Draco acquiesça, impuissant à faire autre chose qu’approuver son opinion professionnelle.

« Draco… Veuillez partager avec moi votre dernier rêve, avec autant ou aussi peu de détails que vous le souhaitez. C’est embarrassant, je sais, mais je pense réellement que des procédés tels que les écrire et les partager à haute voix peuvent vous aider à soulager l’obsession, même juste un peu. »

Draco n’avait pas besoin de lire les mots sur les pages devant lui, mais ça l’aidait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d’autre que sa voix chevrotante.

**~*~**

_Ça commençait dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec le Feudeymon, le défi lancé à la mort et les muscles bandés sous ses doigts tremblants. A cet instant, avec l’adrénaline pulsant dans chacun de ses nerfs, il n’avait jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit dans sa vie._

_Draco donnerait son droit d’aînesse sur la fortune Malfoy, et son héritage, juste pour une chance de se retrouver à nouveau à l’arrière de ce balai, à se cramponner à cet homme désespérément. Pour sentir sa peau chaude vibrer de peur contre la sienne. Pour connaître son doux toucher aussi bien que sa prise ferme et hâtive. Il avait passé trop de nuits perdu dans ce cauchemar-là. Dans ce moment-là, encerclé et consumé par les flammes._

_Et l’instant d’après était toujours le même, alimenté par de vifs souvenirs et des blessures qui n’avaient jamais guéri. Ils atterrissaient sur la terre ferme hors de la pièce, momentanément saufs. Malfoy pleurait la perte de son ami, se cramponnant à celui qui lui restait. Trop aveuglé par ce deuil pour voir qu’ils avaient à juste titre mérité cette douleur._

_Draco connaissait parfaitement le début, il aurait pu en peindre chaque scène. Il savait à quoi s’attendre parce qu’il l’avait vécu. C’était la suite qui changeait habituellement d’une nuit sur l’autre. A maintes reprises, le décor se modifiait entièrement et Draco se retrouvait dans un endroit si reculé que cela pouvait suffire à le réveiller._

_Cette fois, cependant, rien n’avait changé. Cela n’arrivait pas trop souvent. Ils n’avaient pas été subitement emmenés sur une plage de sable blanc ou au dernier rang d’un théâtre Parisien. Dans ce rêve, ce rêve frustrant-là qui avait paru si réel, ils étaient restés dans ce couloir juste en dehors de la Salle sur Demande. Les murs autour d’eux étaient toujours secoués par la violence de la bataille. Draco n’entendait que des cris et ne ressentait que du chagrin. A partir de ce jour, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Cela lui pesait aussi lourd dans ce fantasme présumé que ça avait été le cas ce jour-là._

_La seule différence entre les deux étant que… Il n’allait pas devoir traiter ça tout seul, cette fois. Des doigts glissaient entre les siens et une voix douce lui disait qu’il allait bien. Qu’il était en sécurité. Qu’il n’était pas_ seul _, et il y avait cette épaule forte sur laquelle pleurer._

_Sans hésitation, Draco permit à ces mains fermes de le remettre sur ses pieds. C’était ça qu’il voulait ! Il voulait être dans les bras de quelqu’un et il voulait que ce quelqu’un soit cet homme-là. Mais il voulait plus que cette poigne douce._

_Il voulait tout._

_Il initia le contact. Il l’initiait_ toujours. _C’était toujours ses mains dans le pantalon de l’autre et c’était toujours une surprise pour eux deux. Une surprise qui, la moitié du temps, semblait être bienvenue par la façon dont elle provoquait les halètements de l’homme, et l’autre moitié… Eh bien, ces versions du rêve ne duraient jamais longtemps. Après tout, généralement, on se réveille quand on meurt dans un rêve._

 _« Draco… » Son nom – son prénom, son nom de naissance, le nom qui ne passait les lèvres que de ceux qui_ aimaient _– sur les lèvres de cet homme-là était le son le plus merveilleux au monde. Il aurait pu jouir juste là, sans stimulation, uniquement en entendant son nom être dit dans avec tant de passion._

_« Dis-le encore, » supplia Draco. Son dos heurta le mur qui grondait sous les sorts jetés par les deux camps, le gardant conscient de l’endroit où ils se trouvaient. Comme s’il pouvait l’oublier. L’homme de ses rêves – littéralement – tremblait, lui aussi. Il tremblait de rire et il tremblait de besoin et il tremblait parce que sa peau ne pouvait contenir le conflit qui faisait rage en lui._

_Il n’entendit pas son nom être répété. Les cris de ceux qui mouraient et de ceux qui se lamentaient remplacèrent les mots qui auraient pu passer ces lèvres. Ils remplissaient sa tête et l’empêchaient de voir autre chose que le sang ou le meurtre. « J’ai besoin que tu me fasses ressentir à nouveau. » Draco ferma étroitement les yeux dans un effort vain de stopper le monde autour d’eux._

_Dans l’obscurité, chaque sensation devenait dix fois plus électrique. La griffure d’ongles abîmés par le combat sur sa poitrine soudainement nue. La caresse rude et parfaite sur ses hanches et son entrejambe. Il y avait des dents sur son cou, mordant et dessinant une ligne de bleus jusqu’à la saillie pointue de sa clavicule. Son corps était revendiqué pleinement et entièrement, un morceau à la fois. Sa lèvre entre des dents, son téton sous une langue, sa queue loinloinloin dans une gorge._

_« Tu es le seul, » haleta Draco et il le pensait et il se_ haïssait _plus que jamais._

**~*~**

« Je pense que c’est ce qui m’a réveillé, » murmura Draco, embarrassé d’admettre ça à haute voix alors qu’il était à peine prêt à se l’avouer à lui-même. « M’entendre dire… ça… »

Cheryl hocha la tête doucement, son regard fixé sur le papier tandis que sa plume travaillait furieusement à capturer la lourde confession de Draco. « Donc… » entama-t-elle. Ses yeux sautèrent brièvement à l’horloge sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de son client avant de se reconcentrer sur son griffonnage. Le genou de Draco sautilla encore plus vigoureusement tandis que les secondes passaient dans cette attente silencieuse. « J’ai fini, excusez-moi, » dit Cheryl avec cet éternel doux sourire en reposant son bloc-notes. « _Donc_ , Draco, je veux vraiment tirer tout cela au clair. Les décors de ces rêves – celui-ci en particulier, puisque vous avez noté sa différence – ainsi que leur érotisme. Cependant, je pense que nous allons devoir nous en occuper au cours de notre prochaine séance. Il semble que notre temps soit presque écoulé. Pour le moment, essayons de trouver le cœur de tout ceci.

« Rêvez-vous toujours de la même personne ? »

« Oui… »

« Et est-elle… Êtes-vous proche de cette personne dont vous rêvez ? »

« Certainement pas. »

« Je commence à davantage appréhender votre frustration. » Cheryl soupira, les engrenages fonctionnant à plein régime derrière ses yeux avant qu’elle ne parle à nouveau. « Premièrement, je veux vous remercier d’avoir partagé cela avec moi. Je salue votre bravoure – je sais que rien de tout ceci n’est aisé. Deuxièmement – et je ne veux pas que vous me répondiez maintenant, d’accord ? Elle attendit l’acquiescement hésitant de Draco avant de continuer. « Deuxièmement, je veux que vous arriviez préparé à répondre à cette question la semaine prochaine : Que voulez-vous exactement que cette personne, cette personne seule, vous fasse ressentir ? »

Ses « devoirs » en tête, s’ajoutant au désordre ambiant et le rendant étourdi, Draco quitta le bureau pour une nouvelle semaine. Il allait et venait dans la vie, comme on l’attendait de lui. Comme s’il n’avait jamais été là tout court. Sa recherche d’une thérapie n’était pas exactement un secret parmi son entourage, bien qu’on attende de lui qu’il n’en parle pas. Ils, plus spécifiquement sa mère, voulaient qu’il aille mieux. Mais ils ne voulaient pas entendre parler de ses progrès ou même des problèmes qu’il pouvait bien avoir. Ils voulaient qu’il saute directement à la dernière étape et « redevienne lui-même ».

Ils voulaient que le garçon qu’ils avaient connu avant la guerre se réveille subitement dans son lit, entier et intact.

Ils voulaient un fantôme qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Draco réussit à finir sa journée grâce à pas moins de dix expressos et deux philtres revigorants. Vers le coucher du soleil, il sut qu’il allait s’écrouler. C’était inévitable. Au point où il en était, la seule question était où ça allait arriver – en sécurité dans son lit ou…

« Tu sors ? » La voix de Narcissa sonnait très inquiète. Elle réussit même à arborer une expression presque adéquate. Si seulement elle pouvait trouver un moyen d’insuffler de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

Draco sourit doucement et retint un autre bâillement. « Juste un moment, Mère. » Il tint tendrement l’arrière de sa tête en l’embrassant sur la joue.

Quand sa mère fronçait les sourcils, ses rides trahissaient son âge. « Ne rentre pas trop tard, » chuchota-t-elle, dissimulant les mots qu’elle voulait dire – « _Rentre dormir dans ton lit cette nuit._ »

Quand les rêves étaient apparus à Draco, au début, quand il les trouvait presque risibles, il avait essayé d’y remédier par de la compagnie. Cela semblait être la solution logique – baiser quelqu’un d’autre. Alors il sortait, les cheveux gominés, fleurant la dépense. Arrogant et dégoulinant de richesse. Sa démarche confiante attirait facilement les regards – hommes, femmes, peu importe. Il s’en moquait à l’époque. Draco trouvait satisfaction dans une chatte parfaitement lubrifiée ou en se sentant délicieusement rempli. Puisque ce n’était que passager, de toute façon, pourquoi la façon dont il prenait son plaisir importerait ? Il se sentait pareil après toutes ces rencontres, indifféremment – vide.

Draco sortait et ne revenait pas avec le lendemain matin. Il venait se pavaner à la table du petit déjeuner dans les mêmes vêtements moites de sueur que ses parents l’avaient vu porter en partant – arborant les suçons sur son cou ou la douleur dans son postérieur comme une médaille d’honneur. _Fier_ d’avoir conquis non seulement son subconscient pour une nuit, mais aussi une personne qui l’avait trouvé suffisamment acceptable pour passer sa nuit avec lui.

Mais même ainsi, Draco se réveillait dans une sueur froide le matin suivant, _ce nom_ accroché aux lèvres comme une promesse ou une prière. Il était affecté d’une maladie qui ne pouvait être adoucie, peu importe le nombre de personnes pour lesquelles il s’allongeait nu.

Puisque les excès n’avaient pas marché, Draco s’était décidé à ne simplement plus dormir. C’était plus simple.

C’était plus simple de ne pas rêver.

C’était plus simple de ne pas _vouloir._

C’était plus simple de ne pas être en proie à l’espoir qui s’épanouissait pendant cette phase entre le sommeil et le réveil. Quand tout semblait si vivant et si réel. Quand Draco pouvait encore sentir les plus douces des lèvres sur les siennes. Quand les mots qui entravaient son esprit n’étaient que son propre petit fantasme pathétique.

N’en sachant rien, Narcissa pensait toujours qu’il partait en chasse lors des nuits où il ne rentrait pas. Il n’avait jamais réussi à lui dire la vérité. « Je vous promets d’être de retour dans quelques heures. Je dois m’occuper de quelque chose. »

C’était comme si tout ce que faisait Draco ces derniers temps était mentir. Il mentait à sa thérapeute, ce qui contrevenait au fait même de chercher de l’aide. Il mentait à sa mère, qui s’en faisait probablement réellement pour sa santé mentale. Il mentait au Conseil de rénovation quant au fait d’avoir trouvé un but et de la satisfaction dans ses heures de travaux d’intérêt général. Il mentait désormais aux hommes et aux femmes qui essayaient de le draguer au bar en leur parlant d’un mari ou d’une femme l’attendant à la maison. Il mentait à tout le monde sur tout parce que c’était plus _facile_ de ne pas ressentir la culpabilité et la honte davantage qu’il ne les ressentait déjà.

La culpabilité et la honte – c’était la base du problème. De tous ses problèmes. Draco n’avait pas besoin de se confesser à Cheryl afin qu’elle lui dise ce qu’il savait déjà. Pas quand il pouvait sentir ces deux tumeurs parfaitement assorties profondément nichées dans sa poitrine. Pas quand il en avait porté le poids depuis qu’il n’était qu’un enfant.

Le poids de ses péchés jumeaux avait engendré quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau depuis le jour de la fin de la guerre. Draco s’était depuis longtemps résigné à cataloguer ce nouveau cancer dévorant comme un désir profondément enraciné. Le désir dans sa définition sexuelle et perverse, bien sûr. Mais aussi désir de vivre et de normalité et de quelque chose et de _quelqu’un_. Désir du réconfort d’un lit toujours chaud. Désir d’un endroit à appeler « maison ». Désir de stabilité et d’intégrité.

Et, oui, désir comme dans _luxure_. Comme dans le besoin psychologique d’être comblé par l’acte le plus basique et charnel de sexe avec un autre être humain.

Mais pas n’importe quel être humain. Le seul être humain à être la presque antithèse de Draco en ce qu’il avait sauvé autant de vies que lui avait vraisemblablement tenté d’en détruire. 

Draco Malfoy rêvait d’Harry Potter depuis exactement cinq cent quatre-vingt-quatorze jours. Il rêvait d’Harry Potter lui suçant la queue. Il rêvait d’Harry Potter le baisant sur la tombe d’Albus Dumbledore. Il rêvait qu’il chevauchait Harry Potter jusqu’à un orgasme brusque et désordonné. Il rêvait qu’il tourmentait Harry Potter jusqu’à l’amener au bord de la jouissance encore et encore pendant des heures à lui refuser le plus doux des plaisirs. Il rêvait d’Harry Potter dans toutes les positions imaginables – top, bottom, orgie, masturbation.

Mais les rêves ne suffisent qu’un temps.


	2. Deuxième partie

Ce satané Harry Potter était à la fois la personne la plus facile et la plus difficile à pister. Il était toujours sous le feu des projecteurs et cela rendait difficile la tâche de le suivre physiquement. Mais comme il était toujours sous le feu des projecteurs, il était beaucoup plus facile de suivre ses allées et venues puisque tout un chacun, et son chien, voulait savoir à tout moment où il était et ce qu’il faisait. Rita Skeeter avait même lancé un système de lettres style journal people en temps réel, spécifiquement à cause de ce phénomène. Les derniers chiffres faisaient état de huit cent abonnements à sa toute nouvelle violation de vie privée.

En dépit de tout cela, Potter poursuivait ses journées comme d’habitude. Il allait au travail et il sortait avec des amis. Il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer la hausse significative de population à chaque endroit où il se trouvait. C’était un bon joueur. C’était un bon gars. C’était pour ça que les gens le suivaient d’aussi près, non ? Il était tellement _bon_ et ils voulaient baigner dans sa grandeur, même juste pour une seconde.

Draco savait qu’il en était coupable, lui aussi. Lui aussi, comme ces autres ratés, casquait six Mornilles par lettre pour recevoir ces hiboux. Quand un jour passait sans qu’il en reçoive un, il se sentait perdu. C’était ces jours-là qu’il pouvait réellement admettre à quel point il était devenu obsédé. Il scrutait constamment le ciel à la recherche d’une paire d’ailes. Il devenait irrité quand il ne voyait rien. Il mordait. Il se traînait près des endroits où il savait que Potter était susceptible d’aller.

Et, souvent, il se trouvait un coin tranquille pour tenter de revivre les rêves qu’il s’était refusés la nuit précédente. Parfois seul, parfois avec n’importe quel corps chaud prêt à jouer avec lui.

C’était une horrible manière d’exister et Draco se haïssait, quelque part là-dessous.

Un sentiment qui empira quand Potter commença à sortir avec des gens.

Ce n’était pas que Potter ne soit sorti avec personne depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait été très ouvertement avec la fille Weasley – heureux et amoureux ! Elle était jeune et allait toujours à Poudlard, mais on la trouvait souvent à passer la nuit chez Potter, à Londres, pendant les vacances de cette première année. C’était un scandale, mais un scandale innocent. Un scandale que le public était prêt à pardonner facilement quand des photos du couple se tenant par la main en flânant sur le Chemin de Traverse couvraient les journaux.

Le public ne put pardonner aussi facilement ce qui suivit leur rupture. Dès l’instant où la fille Weasley avait annoncé sa position durement gagnée au sein des Harpies de Holyhead, le couple s’était séparé. Et ça avait été le coup de grâce dont Draco avait besoin pour se concentrer moins sur ceux avec qui il couchait et davantage sur ceux avec qui Potter passait la nuit.

Ça avait commencé avec une femme ici et là. Des femmes socialement acceptables qui avaient activement supporté le bon camp pendant la guerre. Des femmes qui étaient aussi saintes que lui et qui mettraient son image en valeur de la meilleure façon possible.

Des femmes _ennuyeuses_.

Suivies par un homme très ennuyeux.

L’annonce était arrivée à l’ancienne – Rita Skeeter avait développé ses précisions quelques semaines plus tard. Draco était assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, beurrant son toast et totalement immergé dans un rêve particulièrement vivant dont il venait juste de se réveiller. Il s’était refusé la délivrance dont son corps avait désespérément eu besoin ce matin-là, trop secoué pour s’autoriser ne serait-ce qu’une fraction du plaisir que cela lui procurerait. Ses doigts tremblaient et son corps était douloureux de désir et puis, soudainement, le visage de Potter était là – jeté sans aucune délicatesse devant lui par le hibou familial.

Potter était réellement _radieux_ , clairement pas conscient de s’être fait prendre. Ses mains étaient sur les hanches rondes de quelqu’un de très _masculin_. Ils riaient tous les deux, la photo mouvante bloquée en boucle sur leur bonheur. Draco parcourut le gros titre, très conscient des deux hommes se penchant pour s’embrasser dans la périphérie de sa vision.

**_Poussez-vous, Mesdames ! Potter se met aux hommes ?!_ **

C’était trop, et Draco était persuadé de pouvoir encore sentir la sensation fantôme de la respiration de Potter contre sa hanche et… pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus respirer ?

Avant que ses parents ne voient, Draco s’excusa. Il attrapa le journal et courut jusqu’à sa chambre, se jetant littéralement sur le lit en hurlant dans le matelas.

Potter sortait avec des hommes. Ou, tout du moins, il les embrassait sous les lampadaires d’Islington. Et, s’il embrassait un homme devant chez lui, il était probable qu’il l’invite à l’intérieur. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Pourquoi laisserait-il un homme s’embêter à le ramener chez lui s’il ne l’invitait pas à prendre un dernier verre ? Surtout quand il n’avait jamais été chaste avec aucune de ses prétendantes féminines.

Avant d’avoir même osé regarder, Draco savait déjà ce qu’il ressentirait pour l’homme qu’embrassait Potter. Découvrir l’identité de ces lèvres ne ferait qu’empirer ces sentiments. Non pas qu’il en ait le droit. Il n’avait même pas _parlé_ à Potter depuis son procès, quand il l’avait remercié d’avoir témoigné en faveur des Malfoy afin qu’ils soient acquittés de leurs crimes de guerre. Il n’avait jamais mis en œuvre les sentiments provoqués par ses rêves. Absolument rien ne justifiait la jalousie et la colère qui couraient dans ses veines.

Rien ne justifiait ce qu’il avait fait pour gâcher toutes les chances de bonheur de Potter.

Ernie Macmillan aurait pu être le bon pour Harry Potter. Potter l’avait dit lui-même à chaque journaliste qui osa lui poser la question dans les premiers mois après leur rupture. Ernie avait été un fervent partisan de Potter depuis qu’ils avaient seize ans. Il s’était battu bravement à la Bataille de Poudlard (dans le bon camp, bien sûr.) C’était un Poufsouffle – doux et tendre et _gentil_. Il était parfait pour Harry Potter du bout des doigts jusqu’à son grand cœur malléable. Mais ils n’avaient jamais eu la chance d’essayer d’être autre chose qu’un nouveau couple. Ils n’avaient jamais eu la chance de découvrir quel _happy end_ aurait pu leur être réservé.

Draco avait tout détruit avant qu’ils aient cette chance.

Ça avait presque été trop facile. Il n’avait même pas eu besoin de faire un effort.

Il avait commencé par acheter du Polynectar à un dealer du marché noir dans un coin sombre de l’Allée des Embrumes. A partir de là, il n’avait plus qu’à découvrir le parfait sujet à imiter. Il l’avait trouvé en faisant la queue devant un food truck. (Non pas qu’il avait réellement voulu commander – il s’était enfui brusquement dès l’instant où il avait eu les mèches de cheveux entre les doigts.) Le visage qu’il portait pour la nuit était à la limite entre beau mais toujours accessible – tout comme Potter. Il s’était borné à un certain _type_. Enfin et surtout, il s’était installé sur un tabouret de bar dans le pub que Macmillan fréquentait avec ses amis quand Potter était indisponible pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Et il avait attendu.

Macmillan avait fait le reste du travail pour lui. Il n’avait eu besoin que d’un petit coup de pouce.

Une fois que Macmillan l’eut inévitablement approché, tout ce que Draco avait eu à faire était de flirter un peu et il était emballé.

Ouais, il était _emballé_.

Tout ce que Draco voulait au départ était d’être vu par quelqu’un qui pourrait prendre une photo. Il avait prévu que ça se terminerait après un baiser ou une caresse suggestive. Juste assez pour lancer la rumeur. Juste assez pour que les gens se mettent à parler et brisent efficacement la confiance entre Potter et son dernier joujou.

Ernie Macmillan n’était pas censé se retrouver nu aux côtés de Draco sur le sol d’un hôtel miteux. Pas même quand Draco se pavanait dans son faux personnage de « Clark » qui militait pour l’égalité des droits et écrivait des lettres politiques bien senties. Pas même quand Draco se comportait comme l’exact opposé de lui-même. Pas même quand Draco savait que c’était le seul véritable moyen de s’assurer que Potter n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de tout arrêter. Pas même quand il se pouvait que Draco ait apprécié l’expérience même juste une fraction de seconde, parce que _putain_ … Il voyait pourquoi Potter avait voulu cet homme.

Si Ernie Macmillan était vraiment le mec bien que Potter voulait qu’il soit, il ne l’aurait pas trompé.

Si Ernie Macmillan était vraiment un mec bien, il ne lui aurait pas brisé le cœur.

Il aurait fauté un jour ou l’autre, que Draco intervienne ou pas. C’était inévitable. Draco n’avait fait qu’accélérer le processus pour l’écarter de son chemin. Autant par politesse que pour des raisons égoïstes.

Le lendemain matin, Draco s’était réveillé avec une culpabilité étrangement pesante dans l’estomac, remplaçant momentanément la faim habituelle. La photo des deux hommes – Draco pas du tout lui-même et Macmillan bien trop reconnaissable après ces quelques mois passés sous le feu des projecteurs – s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Le scandale faisait toujours vendre et voyageait rapidement sur les lèvres de ceux qui avaient besoin de la validation occasionnée par le choc de la nouvelle.

Après leur rupture publiquement pénible – Potter, courageusement, avait confronté Macmillan au milieu de l’atrium du Ministère le matin où la nouvelle était tombée – Draco réussit presque à se convaincre de saisir l’opportunité qu’il s’était offerte. Après tout, n’était-ce pas son but en détruisant leur relation ? De se donner une ouverture pour qu’il puisse réellement avoir sa chance ?

Draco Malfoy n’avait jamais été adepte de faire ce qui était bon pour lui. Et il n’avait jamais non plus brigué quoi que ce soit qu’il méritait réellement. C’était un lâche.

Il trouvait ça plus facile de continuer à se cacher dans l’ombre, revêtant les visages d’autres hommes, observant et traquant. C’était bon d’être à nouveau énervé et obsédé par quelque chose, même s’il ne pouvait concilier sa satisfaction avec sa culpabilité et sa honte. Ce besoin maniaque de savoir et de se cacher était comme une seconde peau. Il en désirait ardemment _plus_ , mais pouvait trouver une satisfaction éphémère dans le fait de savoir.

Non pas que tout cela lui apporte un réel réconfort. Draco ne dormait pas. Il n’ingurgitait presque rien d’autre que du café et de l’alcool. Il était à chaque instant – éveillé et endormi – obsédé et frénétique. Il n’accomplissait pour ainsi dire rien dans la vie, s’installant à reculons dans le strict minimum.

Avec un grand soupir, Draco leva son verre vide et secoua ses glaçons pour attirer l’attention du barman. L’homme hocha la tête dans sa direction, souriant gentiment. Draco portait des yeux doux, aujourd’hui. De doux yeux bleus et de simples cheveux châtains clair mi-longs. Il avait l’air accessible et se haïssait pour ça. Quand il choisissait ses déguisements, il essayait de trouver des hommes (et parfois des femmes) pouvant se fondre dans la masse. Qui étaient ordinaires et qui pourraient facilement se faire oublier. Il n’aimait pas attirer l’attention parce que ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il était là.

Ce soir-là, il se trouvait dans un bar souterrain dont les murs tremblaient sous la musique forte jusqu’au petit matin. La douceur momentanée de Draco détonait dans un tel endroit… tout comme elle l’avait fait une semaine auparavant.

C’était la première fois que Draco utilisait deux fois le même visage et sa peau frémissait sous le danger que ça représentait. Mais le risque de se faire prendre était la raison pour laquelle il le faisait. Il voulait être reconnu. Il voulait de l’interaction. C’était différent de la façon dont il avait auparavant appréhendé ces sorties nocturnes. Et il était certainement risqué d’espérer que la misérable quantité de Polynectar qu’il avait pu racler au fond du flacon de la semaine précédente lui dure toute la nuit.

Mais il était désespéré, et les gens désespérés sont connus pour prendre de très mauvaises décisions.

« Salut. »

Le frisson d’un souvenir fantomatique parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Draco. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour se redonner une contenance, mais le souvenir ne le hantait que plus vivement dans l’obscurité. « Salut, » murmura-t-il en retour, le son avalé par la musique. Il prit quelques respirations mesurées – _inspire, deux, trois… expire, deux, trois…_ \- avant de se retourner et de lever les yeux.

Exactement comme le prévoyait l’itinéraire parfaitement tracé par Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter arriva dans ce bar à exactement vingt-et-une heures treize. Il était sur le point de commander la bière recommandée par le barman accompagnée d’un shot de « quelque chose de fort ». Comme d’habitude, il quitterait le bar dans quelques heures avec un fan adorateur accroché à son bras. Ils transplaneraient chez lui depuis une allée sûre ou ils iraient prendre un dîner tardif. La fin n’était jamais vraiment la même, mais il semblait que le début si.

S’il se trouvait quelqu’un d’autre ce soir et décidait qu’il valait plus qu’une soirée, il se pourrait qu’il ne revienne pas dans ce bar pendant quelques temps.

Draco ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Pas après la semaine précédente.

Non pas que la semaine précédente ait été planifiée. C’était un coup de chance. Un merveilleux, horrible coup de chance.

Cette nuit-là avait été comme la réminiscence d’un rêve. Non, mauvais choix de mots. _C’était_ son rêve – réel et vrai et parvenu à la vie. Il pouvait encore sentir des doigts plantés dans ses hanches. Il pouvait sentir le mur tremblant dans son dos, sa tête brouillée de cris de plaisir et de douleurs fantômes. Il pouvait ressentir l’immoralité de tout ça, nichée au creux de son ventre.

Il était enfin parvenu à la seule chose qu’il avait désirée si fort pendant de trop longs mois. Mais tout était faux. Ce n’était pas son visage, pas son corps, pas son plaisir.

Il allait sur sa cinquième nuit sans dormir, effrayé qu’il lui arrive la même chose encore et encore. Tout aussi impuissant à l’empêcher cette fois qu’il l’avait été une semaine plus tôt.

Et il était là. Potter se tenait devant lui avec la même faim dans ses yeux. Et Draco portait encore le corps de quelqu’un d’autre.

« Est-ce que tu me suis ? »

C’était une blague, mais Draco sentit quand même la honte s’installer dans son ventre. Il se força à sourire, reconnaissant pour la distraction apportée par le barman lui glissant un nouveau verre. Il en avala la moitié autant pour se donner du courage que pour se donner un peu de temps pour réfléchir à une bonne réplique. Une réplique qui ne sonne pas comme celle d’un homme coupable. « Et si c’était le cas ? » finit-il par dire, haïssant le goût d’aveu que les mots laissèrent sur sa langue.

Peut-être que Potter savait, peut-être pas. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Qui eut cru qu’il pouvait être mystérieux ou évasif ? Il s’assit simplement sur le tabouret d’à côté, passant sa commande habituelle au barman tout en nichant la paume de sa main contre l’intérieur de la cuisse de Draco.

Draco prit une respiration sifflante, ses doigts se resserrant autour de son verre. Il n’était pas lui-même ce soir. Il n’était pas stoïque ou soigné ou raffiné. Il était un homme qui avait tout à perdre, et était prêt à tout donner pour un. Toucher. De plus. Avec une dernière once de retenue, Draco n’écarta les jambes qu’un peu. Juste assez pour montrer à Potter qu’il en voulait plus, mais pas assez pour s’avilir complètement.

Il l’avait déjà assez fait lors de leur dernière rencontre.

« Je peux t’avouer quelque chose ? »

« Ce que tu veux… » dit Draco, conscient qu’il le pensait avec chaque fibre de son être.

« J’avais… un peu beaucoup bu le weekend dernier. J’ai tendance à faire ça parfois… » Potter se reprit, enfouissant la vulnérabilité qu’il était sur le point d’exposer comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. « Je ne me souviens pas de ton prénom. »

Draco sentit ses joues chauffer et espéra que le visage de cet inconnu cachait la rougeur mieux que le sien le pouvait. On aurait dit qu’il était démasqué. Et s’il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom qu’il avait donné, alors ça pourrait bien vouloir dire qu’il _l’était_. « Te l’ai-je donné ? » souffla-t-il, se penchant plus près pour être entendu sans avoir besoin de changer de ton. S’il parlait plus fort, ses nerfs feraient trembloter sa voix.

Par miracle, Potter rigola. « Tu es en train de dire que je suis le genre de personne à sucer un mec dans les toilettes sans connaître son nom ? »

Il le dit si naturellement, comme si ça n’avait aucune importance. Comme si c’était juste un truc qu’il avait fait. Draco s’étouffa avec son whisky, bien trop conscient du fait que la main était montée de plusieurs centimètres sur sa jambe. Il ne répondit pas parce qu’il ne savait pas comment. Il ne bougea pas parce que… et si la main se retirait ? Alors il resta assis, à fixer le bar, espérant que le sol lui ferait le plaisir de l’engloutir.

« Pour être honnête, » continua Potter qui pensait toujours que c’était un jeu amusant, « Il se pourrait que je le sois. Mais je pense quand même que tu m’as dit ton nom d’abord. En tout cas… aide moi ? »

Draco n’avait pas le luxe d’y réfléchir pour s’en rappeler. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait prétendre avoir oublié son propre nom. Il se mordit la lèvre, espérant que ça lui donnait l’air timide et malin, et jeta un nom dont il espérait de souvenir correctement. C’était celui qu’il utilisait le plus souvent et il ressemblait au sien, c’était plus facile à se rappeler.

« Derek. »

Le sourire de Potter était aussi large que celui du Chat de Cheshire – lent, entendu avec peut-être une pointe de malice. « Derek… C’est ça. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

« Tu en as eu tellement. C’est parfaitement compréhensible que tu oublies un de leurs prénoms de temps en temps. »

« Est-ce que tu notes chacun d’entre eux, alors ? »

Draco se figea. Son cœur, sa respiration, son corps. Il se figea et soupesa ces mots. Il n’y avait pas moyen que Potter sache… pas vrai ? Aucun moyen qu’il ait percé à jour tous les visages que Draco avait utilisés. Il avait été tellement prudent. Il en était certain. Doucement, il se détendit et déglutit. Mais sa langue refusait de fonctionner et les mots refusaient de sortir. Il n’était pas assez habile pour ça, malgré son attitude confiante.

Il n’était pas prêt pour ça…

« Je n’en attendrais pas moins de mon stalker, » continua Potter. Il avait dû remarquer la façon dont Draco s’était immobilisé. « Et je suis curieux de savoir combien il y en a eu. Je ne comptabilise pas moi-même. Sais-tu combien, _Derek_ ? »

Il était possible que Draco connaisse le nombre d’hommes que Potter avait emmené chez lui, mais il n’allait pas l’admettre. Ça ferait passer la conversation de joueuse à glauque très vite. « Je pense que tu préférerais te concentrer sur un seul, » murmura-t-il, le regardant à travers ses cils. C’était un regard séducteur qu’il avait développé en portant son vrai visage, plus délicat.

Le rendu avec celui qu’il portait maintenant, cependant, n’était clairement pas aussi impactant. Le sourire élargi de Potter le laissait clairement paraître, autant que son rire bas et apitoyé. « Je le pense aussi, » dit Potter gentiment, apaisant juste assez la flamme douloureuse dans le ventre de Draco. « Tant que ce _seul_ … ne s’enfuit pas une nouvelle fois. »

_C’était trop. Trop et trop vite. Le mur tremblait contre le dos de Draco. Ses oreilles étaient pleines de bruit indistincts – il savait que c’était la musique et la foule, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être le chaos de son esprit embrumé. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, il sentait le tiraillement dans son corps revenir. Dans quelques minutes, il serait exposé._

_Plus qu’il ne l’était déjà dans ces toilettes ouvertes dans lesquelles absolument tout le monde pouvait entrer…_

_La panique s’installa dans la respiration de Draco. Il se remettait de son orgasme bien trop vite à son goût. Il remonta son pantalon précipitamment et marmonna une excuse. Il pouvait sentir la moue sur la bouche de Potter aussi vivement qu’il y sentait son propre goût._

_La potion cessa de faire effet, révélant le visage de Draco juste au moment où il courait hors du bar et s’engouffrait dans une ruelle. Les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues étaient vraiment les siennes, cette fois._

C’était comme si Draco s’était brisé cette nuit-là. Il avait porté ce désir si longtemps et quand il y avait enfin succombé… Ça l’avait littéralement détruit.

C’était subitement devenu trop réel.

Il n’avait pas dormi depuis. Comment aurait-il pu en sachant que le sommeil apportait les rêves ? Et comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce que comparer ces rêves à la réalité qu’il avait vécue ? Maintenant qu’il avait réellement eu ce qu’il voulait, comment les rêves pourraient-ils à nouveau suffire ?

En définitive, supposa-t-il, c’était la raison pour laquelle il s’était retrouvé dans ce bar une nouvelle fois. Il avait goûté au fruit défendu et il en voulait plus, même si ça risquait de lui être fatal.

« J’ai paniqué, » fut la seule réponse que Draco put donner. Il espéra que ce serait suffisant.

« C’est… une réponse très différente de ce à quoi je suis habitué. En tout cas, je suis content de te revoir. »

Draco redressa sa tête qu’il avait courbée de honte. « C’est vrai ? »

« Oui, je voulais une seconde chance. »

Typique. C’était juste typique que Draco Malfoy fasse quelque chose de terrible à Harry Potter et qu’il soit quand même pardonné. Non pas que Potter sache que c’était lui, mais tout de même. Cet homme était trop naïf. Il était trop doux. Comment était-il encore _vivant_ ?

Draco eut besoin de toute la concentration qu’il lui restait pour ricaner moqueusement. Il attrapa calmement son verre, but les dernières gouttes de liquide, et se leva. Placide comme le calme avant la tempête.

« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? »


	3. Troisième partie

Potter suivit Draco avec un sourire trop large pour être dissimulé, jetant sur la table un nombre de Gallions plus que suffisant pour couvrir leurs boissons. Il était excité, ses mains s’accrochant aux hanches de Draco avant même qu’ils ne soient sortis. « Chez toi ou chez moi ? » chuchota-t-il une fois dehors. Son souffle chatouilla la nuque de Draco et le fit frissonner, une réaction qu’il sembla l’exciter encore plus et il gloussa en pressant plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

Draco était tellement chanceux, et tellement incroyablement foutu. Ce n’était pas son corps, et il avait beau avoir trouvé un contact dans l’Allée des Embrumes pour lui fabriquer un Polynectar qui durait plus longtemps, cela ne lui offrait que huit heures au mieux. Il n’en avait pris qu’une petite dose. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir de combien de temps il disposait réellement.

Il allait devoir faire ça vite. « Chez toi, » dit-il, se retournant face à Potter. « Mes… _colocataires_ n’aiment pas que je ramène des gens. »

« Tant mieux pour moi, » roucoula Potter, suçotant la peau du cou de Draco. Il serait intéressant de voir si les suçons restaient quand les effets de la potion s’évanouissaient. « Tiens-toi immobile une seconde, on peut transplaner ensemble sous mon porche. »

Avant que Draco ait le temps de réfléchir aux effets du transplanage sur un corps qui n’était pas le sien, il fut tiré à travers les confins écrasants de l’espace entre ici et là-bas. Ses pieds touchèrent la pierre, ses genoux tremblotants le précipitant dans les bras de Potter. « Attention, » fut-il averti même si ce dernier sembla apprécier leur proximité.

La maison de Potter au Square Grimmauld existait dans son propre petit monde. Draco savait par sa mère que la résidence se léguait à travers les générations Black, rendue incartable et protégée par toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles. Potter en avait hérité après la mort de son parrain (bien qu’elle aurait dû revenir selon le bon droit au nom de famille Black…) et l’occupait depuis la fin de la guerre. 

En traversant le hall d’entrée, il lui apparut que l’occuper était tout ce que Potter y avait fait. Le vestibule était affublé de la décoration Black la plus vieillotte, tout en lampes à gaz et lustres en laiton, des portraits vides alignés sur les murs (probablement abandonnés quand les résidents s’étaient résignés à l’idée que leur famille n’occuperait plus jamais les lieux) et des luminaires décorés de serpents. Il n’y avait rien de Potter dans le décor, un fait qui étrangement, perturba Draco. Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à se promener dans des couloirs pleins des fantômes de ses ancêtres.

« C’est… douillet, » fit Draco à travers ses dents tandis que Potter le tirait dans les escaliers par leurs doigts entrelacés.

« C’est un endroit où vivre, » répondit Potter en haussant les épaules et le tirant vers le haut. « Je n’utilise pas la plupart de ces pièces et je n’ai aucune idée de la façon dont commencer à remplacer cette décoration par la mienne. Mais j’ai un lit et j’ai une cuisine, alors ça me va. »

Le bon Sang-Pur en Draco frissonna à l’idée de voir autant d’histoire remplacée par des trucs de mauvais goût provenant d’un magasin plein d’objets produits en masse. La seconde moitié de lui-même souhaita pouvoir voir Potter dans chaque recoin visible. Il voulait pouvoir de baigner dans sa présence, complètement immergé dans un monde fabriqué par lui.

Un vœu qui lui fut pleinement accordé au moment où ils atteignirent le quatrième étage et passèrent la dernière porte. C’était comme être jeté au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors, supposa-t-il. Bien que la charpente de la chambre soit la même que dans le reste de la maison, complétée d’une tête de lit en acajou et d’un papier peint assorti aux autres murs qu’il avait vus, chaque espace visible était couvert des affaires d’un jeune homme. Un bachelier toujours pris dans ses jours d’école, accroché à ses rêves de courage et de gloire. Une bannière Gryffondor, trop poussiéreuse et abîmée pour être celle de Potter, pendait fièrement sur le mur le plus éloigné. Tout autour étaient épinglées des photos d’adolescents souriants et d’amis morts depuis longtemps. C’était un mur solennellement et irrévérencieusement dédié à la mémoire.

Le reste de la pièce était rempli de souvenirs de Quidditch, de vêtements éparpillés, de vaisselle sale, de vieux cahiers, et de bouteilles d’Ogden vides. C’était comme si Potter s’était uniquement permis d’exister dans cette chambre depuis deux ans et ne s’était jamais embêté à nettoyer. Cela aurait dû être révoltant. Draco trouva ça étrangement charmant.

Potter était humain, après tout.

Draco n’eut qu’un moment pour embrasser le décor avant d’être littéralement jeté contre la porte. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison, mais quelque part le fait que ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire existait derrière des portes closes était réconfortant. Même si l’impact à l’arrière de sa tête avait été douloureux. « Aïe ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil, ce qui dut apparaître doux et sincère sur ce visage au lieu de sarcastique sur le sien.

« Désolé, je me suis emballé, » l’amadoua Potter, ses doigts jouant dans les cheveux de Draco. « Je me rattraperai. »

L’instant d’après, Draco était submergé par le baiser le plus passionné et le plus stupéfiant qu’il ait jamais reçu. Alors ça ressemblait à _ça_ d’embrasser Harry Potter. Comment avait-il pu espérer vivre sans jamais ressentir ça ? 

Potter avait le goût de tequila et de dentifrice. Il sentait l’homme, imbibé de déodorant générique odeur forêt mélangé avec le genre de sueur qui ne venait qu’un dur travail physique. Rien chez lui n’était particulièrement unique, de son t-shirt gris simple à ses baskets usées, mais à cet instant il était parfait. Il était les étoiles s’alignant enfin pour lui faire une faveur.

Et, plus important, il était réel.

Même si Draco avait l’impression qu’une horloge faisait tic-tac dans sa poitrine, il se donna l’autorisation de prendre plaisir à la situation. Ça n’arriverait jamais plus, alors autant en profiter autant que possible. Il avait l’intention de cartographier chaque pouce du corps de cet homme du bout des doigts et de la langue. Il avait l’intention d’être capable de se souvenir de chaque centimètre pendant ses nuits solitaires à venir.

Il commença par les hanches de Potter. Elles avaient une courbe douce, juste assez pour faire un coussin à ses paumes tandis qu’elles pressaient les os iliaques. Potter inspira brusquement la première fois que les pouces de Draco caressèrent la peau juste au-dessus de son caleçon. Draco savoura la façon dont ses yeux se firent vitreux juste une seconde. Pendant ce bref moment, il avait eu l’air d’un homme qui n’avait jamais été touché. On aurait dit que chaque sensation que Draco lui procurait était nouvelle et excitante. Il avait l’air doux et docile et Draco se dit qu’il ne l’avait jamais autant désiré. Ce qui, honnêtement, aurait dû être impossible étant donné le nombre de fois où son subconscient l’avait forcé à y penser.

Ses mains firent le tour de son corps jusqu’à son dos, là où sa colonne vertébrale formait une légère protubérance sous sa peau. Draco traça chaque vertèbre, deux à la fois, ses doigts pressant habilement les creux entre chaque os jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne la nuque de Potter.

« Quoi, tu vérifies si j’ai une scoliose ? »

Draco se recula, juste assez pour mieux voir les yeux de Potter. Il souriait et Draco pouvait le sentir rire doucement. « Je – Non. Non, j’ai juste… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Le rire de Potter grondait maintenant dans sa poitrine. Grâce à leur proximité, Draco le sentait dans la sienne, le remplissant de l’essence même de la vie, même alors que son cœur saignait un peu de l’éclatement de son petit moment. « Rien. J’ai juste eu l’impression d’être à nouveau en train de passer un bilan de santé. Comme quand ils remarquent que tu es mal nourri à l’école primaire et qu’ils t’en font voir de toutes les couleurs… »

« Ouais… » Draco acquiesça lentement et se recula. Il se couvrit le visage, momentanément surpris de constater que ce n’était pas le sien. Le type dont il portait la face aurait probablement su de quoi parlait Potter. Ce qui avait du sens puisque Draco avait volontairement choisi de prendre l’apparence d’un Moldu, sachant qu’il était plus sûr de rester anonyme en se mêlant au monde sorcier. Il avait souhaité apparaître comme abordable et _normal_. Comme quelqu’un qui comprendrait les petits problèmes du quotidien. Tandis que Draco, lui, n’était jamais allé à l’école primaire ; ses parents n’auraient jamais envisagé quelque chose d’aussi dégradant pour leur fils. Mais l’homme qu’il prétendait être aurait dû savoir ce dont parlait Potter. Draco ne savait pas et ça commençait à être tout le contraire de sexy. Il commençait à sentir que cette rencontre pourrait tourner vinaigre s’il n’était pas prudent. Il laissa retomber ses mains. « J’ai peut-être trop bu, » commença-t-il, ajoutant rapidement, « Je suis un peu embrouillé, c’est tout, » afin de préserver l’idée de sa capacité à donner un consentement éclairé.

« Je te taquine, » dit Potter à travers son sourire implacable. « C’était agréable, un peu vulnérable. J’aurais dû ne rien dire. »

« Est-ce qu’on peut juste… aller au lit ? » demanda Draco, conscient qu’il rougissait. Il voulait passer à autre chose. Il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il voulait tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir avant de devoir revenir dans son vrai corps.

Potter se pencha et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres, provoquant des frissons dans tous ses nerfs jusqu’à ses épaules. « Oui, si tu me laisses une petite minute ? »

« Bien sûr ? »

« Génial. » Potter utilisa simultanément une main pour caresser la joue de Draco et l’autre pour s’éloigner du mur. Il balaya sa chambre du regard, les mains sur les hanches, remarquant probablement l’aspect qu’elle offrait à son invité et trouvant finalement ça un peu embarrassant, maintenant que son esprit était plus clair. « Mon elfe de maison est presque trop vieux pour être encore utile, alors je lui ai donné la permission de laisser cette pièce comme ça. Ce qui signifie que je devrais vraiment en prendre davantage soin, mais c’est presque irrémédiable à ce stade. Désolé… » Il se fraya un chemin de la porte jusqu’au lit à travers les vêtements et autres objets épars, oubliant apparemment qu’il était un sorcier et pouvait littéralement ordonner aux objets de se ranger comme ils devraient.

Les doigts de Draco tiquaient le long de ses flancs, le démangeant d’attraper sa baguette qu’il avait prudemment laissée chez lui. Potter avait porté cette baguette pendant suffisamment longtemps pour être capable de la reconnaître instantanément. C’était un risque qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre, même s’il se sentait sans défense et un peu nu sans elle.

Une fois que Potter se fut assuré que son drap-housse recouvrait désormais les coins de son matelas et que la couette était débarrassée de ses objets abandonnés, il se retourna vers Draco et fit un geste comme pour dire « Tada ! ». Etant donné que Draco aurait baisé Potter littéralement n’importe où, il était sûr que ça irait. Il avança le long du chemin dégagé, se hissant sur le haut lit avec (il l’espérait) beaucoup de grâce. Ce corps était plus volumineux que le sien et n’était pas habitué aux gestes prudents et souples. Eut-il été dans son propre corps, il se serait étendu en travers des oreillers. Il se serait cambré de façon douce et suggestive. Il aurait été irrésistible, une invitation à être ravagé suspendue entre ses lèvres silencieuses.

Mais ce n’était pas son corps. Ce corps n’avait jamais appris à être aussi subtil et il allait devoir faire avec. Pour compenser les talents qu’il n’avait plus, Draco se concentra sur la tâche de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Au moins, il savait comment déshabiller quelqu’un avec un corps comme celui-là. Il suffisait de le faire à l’envers.

« Laisse-moi faire, » ordonna gentiment Potter, son poids sur le matelas attirant Draco plus près. Ses doigts écartèrent les siens, prenant le relai de leur tâche jusqu’à ce que la poitrine de l’inconnu soit dénudée devant lui. « Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser à ça, » dit-il entre chaque baiser pressé sur le sternum de Draco. « Je n’ai pas arrêté d’imaginer ce que ce serait d’avoir plus de toi… »

« Moi non plus, » admit Draco, la dernière syllabe prononcée dans un gémissement tandis que les lèvres de Potter voyageaient plus bas.

Les presque six cent derniers jours avaient été un exercice de patience pour Draco. Maintenant que ce qu’il voulait se trouvait devant lui, il était impuissant à ne pas se laisser aller complètement. Il ne supporterait pas d’attendre plus longtemps. Le corps qu’il habitait répondait parfaitement à ce désir. Son pantalon, acheté à la hâte et à contrecœur dans une friperie, était soudain beaucoup trop étroit. Il avait besoin de davantage de nudité pour rafraîchir la rougeur qui couvrait chaque centimètre de son corps. Il avait besoin de _plus_ et n’allait pas se retenir pour l’avoir.

Draco décroisa les jambes, se redressant sur ses genoux juste assez pour s’installer sur l’un de ceux de Potter. Pressant son besoin contre sa hanche, le rendant trop évident pour l’ignorer même à travers les couches de tissu. Il pouvait sentir Potter sourire dans les baisers qu’il pressait sur ses lèvres. Potter laissa ses mains explorer ce que ses lèvres avaient un jour goûté pendant qu’il conquérait de sa langue chaque recoin de la bouche de Draco.

« Merlin, _oui_ , » souffla Draco quand les doigts de Potter fouillèrent plus avant, quand ils défirent le bouton de son pantalon et qu’un ongle traça la longueur de sa fermeture éclair. La douce vibration tira un son aigu de la gorge de Draco, ses bras se resserrant autour du cou de Potter. Ses doigts s’accrochant à ses cheveux désordonnés. Ses ongles gravant des demi-lunes dans la constellation de taches de rousseur sur sa nuque.

« Je pense qu’on est beaucoup trop vêtus, » chuchota Potter dans l’oreille de Draco et comme s’il était un charmeur de serpents, Draco s’attela avec urgence à régler ce problème. Il grimpa par-dessus Potter pour atteindre le bord du matelas, ses pieds touchant le sol juste le temps de se glisser hors de ses mocassins, son pantalon, sa chemise ouverte. Et oui, enfin, son caleçon. Potter faisait la même chose à côté de lui, se défaisant de chaque vêtement avec urgence et abandon. Révolu était le temps de vénérer chaque pouce de la peau de l’autre. Ils étaient allés trop loin pour ralentir maintenant.

Alors qu’il se réinstallait au bord du lit, Draco attrapa son propre reflet du coin de l’œil dans le miroir de la penderie. Le choc de la nudité de quelqu’un d’autre frappant son regard lui coupa la respiration. Cet homme avait les angles doux là où les siens étaient tranchants, plein de vie et de confort. Plein de tout ce que Draco avait été entraîné à voir comme des faiblesses. Il était beau, de ses cheveux doux et sombres jusqu’au bout de ses trop gros gros-orteils. Irrationnellement, Draco se sentit jaloux que Potter possède ce corps de la plus charnelle des manières tandis que lui ne pourrait jamais connecter ces sensations avec sa propre chair et son propre sang.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Potter se tenait devant Draco dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Il était à couper le souffle, dans un autre genre. Chaque centimètre de sa personne était couvert d’une peau mate parcourue de taches de rousseur et de cicatrices. Il catalogua le positionnement et la forme de chacune d’entre elles – le célèbre éclair qui descendait au-dessus de son œil, les mots gravés sur le dos de sa main, et ce qui semblait être des marques de morsure sur son avant-bras. Draco toucha sa poitrine là où les cicatrices que Potter lui avait un jour infligées auraient dû se trouver. En dépit de leur absence physique, la douleur était toujours présente quelque part sous la potion tandis que le souvenir flashait devant ses yeux.

« Derek ? »

Pendant une demi-seconde, Draco se renfrogna en entendant nom étranger, avant de se souvenir. Potter le regardait avec inquiétude. L’esprit de Draco continuait à vagabonder et il n’avait aucun véritable moyen de savoir combien de temps il avait gâché dans son silence. Il secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir l’esprit et se força à sourire sournoisement. « Tu attends quoi pour me baiser ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que le choc d’une telle question les remettrait sur la bonne voie.

« J’aime les hommes qui savent ce qu’ils veulent, » rit Potter après un autre silence. Il ne perdit pas davantage de temps en inquiétudes ou en questions, revenant avidement vers le lit. D’une main, il poussa Draco sur le matelas. L’autre était bien plus aventureuse, attrapant sa virilité et la cajolant jusqu’à l’ériger complètement. Draco en aurait pleuré. Il avait été touché par tant de personnes auparavant, mais c’était la première fois qu’il se sentait si bien.

Et en même temps si mal.

 _Profite_ , pensa Draco. Il planta ses talons dans le matelas, se poussant plus haut dans le lit et tirant Potter avec lui par les doigts accrochés dans ses cheveux. _C’est le seul moyen que tu as de l’avoir. Profites-en tant que tu peux_.

« Je suis flexible, » dit Potter en éloignant à nouveau Draco de son visage, « mais je ne peux nier que je crève d’envie d’être en toi. De te voir te tordre sous moi, miaulant et suppliant. Imagine à quel point tu seras irrésistible, tellement rempli que tu ne pourras même pas le supporter... Si tu me laisses faire, bien sûr. » Son propre désir était si évident avec sa queue pressée contre celle de Draco. Il était aussi excité par ces images que l’était le blond, même s’il n’était pas totalement conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

Harry Potter demandait à Draco Malfoy la permission de le _remplir_. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser ce désir ? « Je pensais que le grand et honorable Harry Potter était toujours top, » renifla Draco.

« Parfois, nous autres gens grands et honorables aimons aussi être des bottoms dorlotés, » rit Potter, se penchant pour un autre baiser à couper le souffle. « J’en déduis que puisque c’est ce à quoi tu t’attendais, tu es partant ? »

« Je serais honoré d’être ton bottom. » Draco n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse y avoir autant de gaîté et de douceur dans le sexe. Il aurait pu s’enraciner dans ce moment pour le reste de sa vie, alternant entre heureux et _tellement dur_. C’était tout ce à quoi ses rêves avaient aspiré – un endroit où être à sa place et quelqu’un à qui appartenir.

« Par Godric, personne ne m’a jamais fait me sentir aussi digne de ce privilège. » Potter tint compte de son accord et se jeta immédiatement dans l’action. Il avait dû attraper un tube de lubrifiant pendant que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, et le tenait désormais dans la main qui n’était pas en train d’étaler une perle de liquide séminal sur le gland sensible de Draco. « Dis-moi juste si je vais trop lentement ou si tu as besoin de plus de temps pour t’ajuster. Je veux que tu me parles. D’accord ? »

Une fois que Draco eut acquiescé en rougissant, Potter se mit à la tâche. Il abandonna la queue de Draco après avoir déposé un doux baiser plein de promesses sur le bout. Draco ne put que se rallonger sur les oreillers, se préparant pour la balade du mieux possible.

Il fixa ses yeux sur le plafond, suivant les motifs des moulures en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Anticipant avidement et aveuglément le premier toucher. Il entendit le bruit du capuchon du lubrifiant, le bruit agaçant d’une bulle d’air dans le flacon, et le gloussement nerveux de Potter face au son intrusif. Il sentit le gel froid avant la pression, ses muscles lui causant un mouvement de recul involontaire. Potter attendit un moment avant de réessayer, étalant le lubrifiant dans la raie de Draco et le réchauffant sous son toucher. Draco s’ordonna de se détendre, relevant ses genoux pour permettre un meilleur accès à Potter.

Ce dernier était un top très attentif, c’était tout à son honneur. Il travailla à ouvrir Draco comme si c’était son métier. Ses doigts étaient doux et la pression était parfaite. C’était comme s’il savait ce dont le corps de Draco avait besoin avant qu’il ne le sache lui-même. Comme s’il avait étudié en profondeur la façon dont il réagissait et s’ouvrait pour lui. Il commença par faire pénétrer un doigt, juste au-dessus de la première phalange, attendant de sentir Draco se détendre avant d’aller plus loin. Chaque phalange et chaque doigt furent insérés de la même manière.

Pour finir, Potter remplit Draco de trois de ses doigts parfaits. Il les écarta juste assez pour détendre l’anneau de muscle. Juste assez pour laisser Draco pantelant à travers la légère douleur. Il avait été de nombreuses fois dans cette position, mais toujours avec son propre corps. Il connaissait les limites de son corps. Celui-là, en revanche ? Celui-là n’avait jamais été pénétré de sa vie. Il avait besoin d’être davantage cajolé et dorloté. Il avait besoin de chaque seconde de préparation qui pouvait lui être offerte.

Même si à l’intérieur de ce corps, Draco était prêt et impatient.

« Je-Je crois que c’est bon, » murmura-t-il finalement, le tremblement de son échine se répercutant dans sa voix. Il vibrait et ne pensait pas être capable d’endurer une seconde de plus sans Potter réellement et entièrement en lui. « Je pense que je suis prêt. »

Sans même le voir, Draco savait que Potter souriait. Son sourire avait une telle façon de remplir l’atmosphère. « Quelle position ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, retirant tous ses doigts sauf un. Avec celui-là, il continuait à pousser à l’intérieur, d’avant en arrière. Le gardant malléable et cartographiant l’intérieur de sa cavité.

Draco voulait désespérément pouvoir regarder Potter dans ses yeux incroyablement verts, et avoir les mains dans ses cheveux incroyablement désordonnés. Il voulait voir le moindre de ses mouvements, admirer chaque muscle en action. Il voulait pouvoir le toucher et le respirer. Mais il le garda pour lui et haussa simplement les épaules, « suggérant » de rester comme ils étaient. « Tu sais… Puisque je suis déjà confortable. »

« Bien, » répondit Potter en retirant finalement son dernier doigt, laissant Draco plus vide qu’il n’aurait pu rationnellement l’expliquer. Afin de se distraire, Draco se redressa sur ses coudes. Il regarda avidement Potter tandis qu’il débouchait à nouveau le flacon, se couvrant généreusement de lubrifiant, son regard verdoyant planté dans celui de Draco. L’intimité de ce regard le brûla au plus profond de lui-même, illuminant jusqu’aux coins les plus sombres de sa personne. Mal à l’aise, Draco baissa les yeux sur la queue de Potter et mémorisa ce dont il avait si longtemps rêvé. Mémorisa sa longueur (pas trop long, mais pas de quoi avoir honte), son épaisseur (putain, il était gros), et la légère incurvation qu’elle prenait une fois complètement érigée (c’était _ça_ qui causerait sa perte). Il en mémorisa la couleur, et la manière exacte dont ses testicules se plissaient. Il grava tout cela dans sa mémoire, sachant qu’il lui faudrait obtenir une Pensine afin de revoir ce souvenir avec autant de précision qu’il le souhaitait.

« Tu veux me regarder me branler toute la journée, ou on passe aux choses sérieuses ? » demanda Potter, trop enjoué pour que Draco soit embarrassé d’avoir été pris sur le fait.

« Baise-moi, Potter, » ordonna-t-il. Son ordre fut accueilli par un long et langoureux baiser et la poussée de Potter contre son entrée. Il n’y avait plus de mots valables à ce stade. Rien à part les « Putain » enthousiastes de Draco et les grognements de satisfaction de Potter qui s’installait à l’intérieur de lui. Draco avait toujours eu un vide en lui. Il était là depuis si longtemps qu’il n’était même pas sûr de savoir ce qui lui manquait ou de comment le combler correctement. Mais _ça,_ cette sensation de plénitude d’avoir Potter en lui aussi profond ? Ca y ressemblait. Un bon moyen de substitution à ce que pouvait être cette pièce manquante, et il pourrait apprendre à vivre avec si on lui en donnait la chance.

En dépit de son désir de se raccrocher à cette sensation autant qu’il le pouvait, Draco hocha la tête et crocheta ses chevilles là où ses doigts étaient un moment auparavant, se cambrant à la recherche d’un meilleur angle. Puisqu’il ne pouvait demeurer rempli, au moins il pouvait permettre à Potter se le pénétrer plus loin.

Potter prit sa permission avec la retenue qu’on serait en droit d’attendre de la part d’un héros. Il commença doucement. Il se retira lentement, comme une inspiration mesurée, faisant une pause pour entrelacer les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la main gauche de Draco. Les serrant comme un exutoire au désir qu’il retenait par galanterie.

Il re-rentra d’une manière presque complètement différente, guidé par le désir brûlant de Draco. Il plantait ses talons pour presser Potter en lui comme dans une brusque expiration. Lui donnant le signal qu’il pouvait y aller aussi vite qu’il le voulait. Draco était plus que prêt. Il avait besoin de poussées plus rapides, plus dures, sa propre queue dégoulinant d’un flot constant d’excitation.

Un rire saccadé passa les lèvres de Potter face à sa réponse enthousiaste. Il relâcha les doigts de Draco, les nouant à la place dans les cheveux de sa tête d’emprunt, la tirant en arrière pour exposer son cou où il reprit ses morsures et ses suçons. Associée au plaisir teinté de douleur, la sensation de Potter se retirant puis le percutant à nouveau était presque trop. Les orteils de Draco se recroquevillèrent et il lutta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration. Même ainsi, il n’hésite pas à utiliser le peu d’oxygène qu’il put rassembler pour supplier « Putain, _encore_ ! ».

Potter répondit avec vigueur, martelant Draco de toute la force de ses muscles. C’était un homme en mission, se délectant de chaque gémissement qu’il arrachait de la gorge du Serpentard. Il était littéralement rayonnant, pressant ses lèvres ou ses dents dès qu’il le pouvait sur une portion de peau encore intouchée. Il fit les louanges de la cambrure de Draco et de son empressement à prendre tout ce qui lui était donné. Et, surtout, il le baisa comme un champion. Il n’y avait aucun avenir proche dans lequel Draco s’en irait insatisfait.

Cette insatisfaction s’installerait sûrement plus tard, quand il serait à nouveau lui-même, seul et désespéré.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, » prévint Potter, trop tôt, mais signe d’un soulagement prochain. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour t’aider ? »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi _bon_? Draco haleta, la gorge asséchée par ses couinements et ses cris. Il savait ce qu’il lui fallait – il avait _besoin_ que Potter répète son nom encore et encore dans les affres de la passion. Il avait besoin que ça se finisse de la manière dont il l’avait rêvé. C’était ce dont il avait besoin, mais en aucun cas ce n’était ce qu’il aurait. Au lieu de la réponse désirée, il croassa à Potter de juste le toucher.

Potter se déplaça de façon à ce que sa main gauche maintienne l’arrière de la tête de Draco tandis que la droite était libre. Il appuya son index et son majeur contre la lèvre inférieure de l’autre homme, lui enjoignant d’ouvrir plus grand. Draco accepta avidement les doigts sur sa langue, les baignant de toute la salive qu’il put économiser. « _Merlin…_ c’est une très belle vue, » soupira Potter et il poussa ses doigts plus loin, calquant leur rythme sur celui ralenti de ses hanches.

Souriant fièrement, Draco orienta sa mâchoire afin que les pointes de ses canines d’emprunt éraflent les bords de ses doigts. Il sentit le frisson parcourir l’homme au-dessus de lui, très fier de lui-même.

En complète opposition avec le rythme désormais lent auquel il se rapprochait de son propre orgasme, Potter attrapa la queue de Draco presque rudement. Il le branla vite et fort, son petit doigt frôlant ses testicules à intervalles calculés. Dans ses yeux affamés se lisait sa volonté de le faire jouir rapidement et violemment. Il but chaque gémissement, chaque lèvre mordue, chaque parole obscène comme s’ils étaient son souffle de vie. Ses hanches bougeaient si doucement et si lentement, ses doigts serraient si fort et si dur.

Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps. Draco le réalisa au moment où il se souvint qu’il avait négligemment abandonné son désir d’apprendre chaque centimètre du corps de Potter. Ses mains s’étaient si mal occupées à chercher une prise sur n’importe quel drap ou oreiller à leur portée. Il avait gâché tant de temps à ne faire que se soumettre au plaisir au lieu de dominer activement le corps momentanément à sa disposition. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il avait beaucoup de temps à perdre…

Une bouffée de panique paralysa Draco juste au moment où il sentit la passion en lui commencer à monter, effaçant efficacement sa peur pour le moment. Il avait eu beaucoup d’orgasmes, les pourchassant comme s’ils pouvaient être la réponse à ce que ses parents ou la guerre avaient bousillé en lui. Il savait ce que c’était d’atteindre le sommet et de s’écraser de l’autre côté. Ça ne ressemblait pas à _ça_. _Ceci_ ne ressemblait à rien de tout ce qu’il avait déjà pu expérimenter. Ça le frappa comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse, en plein dans la poitrine, expulsant toute idée de respiration de son esprit. Il aurait pu se nourrir de ce seul sentiment pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

Quelque part derrière le sang bourdonnant dans ses oreilles et noyant le reste du monde, Draco entendit Potter traverser son propre orgasme. Il ronronna de satisfaction dans la clavicule de Draco, mordillant la légère courbe. Il marmonnait des choses – des choses douces, délicates. Des choses destinées à _Derek_ et pas à Draco. Des choses qui disaient clairement « Ce n’est pas arrivé pour toi Malfoy. Ça ne t’appartenait pas. »

Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration se faisant tremblante et superficielle sous les larmes qui s’accumulaient derrière ses paupières et le souvenir désormais enraciné dans son esprit. Potter le laissa vide, s’allongeant près de lui, mais gardant leurs respirations et leurs membres toujours emmêlés. Il caressa Draco partout où il le pouvait, presque jusqu’à l’hyperstimulation, mais Draco ne s’en plaindrait pas. Il ne renoncerait pas à une seule seconde d’une telle proximité.

Ce fut cette pensée si fortement implantée dans son esprit qui causa sa perte. Il aurait encore pu s’en aller proprement. La petite quantité de Polynectar qu’il avait ingérée était finalement plus que suffisante pour lui permettre de profiter, et même lui laisser un peu de temps pour se prélasser dans les vestiges de son orgasme. Il aurait pu être si délicieusement à l’abri, sans même avoir l’air de s’enfuir cette fois !

Dans le plus sournois des auto-sabotages, Draco s’endormit sous les douces attentions de Potter. Son corps d’emprunt finit par disparaître, le laissant dangereusement reconnaissable dans sa peau pâle illuminée par la lune.


	4. Quatrième partie

Harry aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu’il en était cent pour cent sûr depuis le début. Il ne se sentirait pas aussi vaseux si ça avait été le cas.

Pourtant, il était assez agréable de regarder Malfoy dormir. C’était la seule fois où il pouvait admettre avoir vu l’homme être détendu, de quelque façon que ce soit. Ses cheveux blond-blancs étaient plus longs qu’Harry ne les avait jamais vus, encadrant son visage et contrastant joliment avec le brun sombre des draps. Si Harry avait eu l’œil d’un artiste, il aurait pu le comparer à une œuvre d’art. Malfoy était assez beau pour mériter d’être décrit ainsi.

Même quand il volait presque littéralement hors du lit dans une panique totale.

« Bonjour, » gloussa Harry, s’appuyant contre la tête de lit et prenant calmement une gorgée de sa tasse. Il s’était senti trop nerveux pour dormir plusieurs heures plus tôt, et était déjà habillé (autant qu’on puisse appeler « habillé » un t-shirt et un boxer dépareillés) et plongé dans son café du matin.

Malfoy l’observa silencieusement pendant une minute de trop, couvrant fermement ses parties intimes d’une couverture précédemment drapée au pied du lit. Harry pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner derrière son expression apeurée. Il essayait de comprendre la situation en ne connaissant que la moitié de l’histoire, échouant de façon prévisible.

Dans ses grands yeux d’argent, parmi toutes les autres, se détachait une question – Pourquoi ?

« Préviens-moi quand tu seras prêt à encaisser une réponse, » dit Harry, son attitude posée en totale opposition avec celle de Malfoy.

« Tu ne vas pas me jeter un maléfice ? »

« Non, alors tu ferais tout aussi bien de revenir au lit. »

La seule mention d’une idée aussi absurde replongea Malfoy dans la plus totale incrédulité. Il ricana, s’occupant de retrouver ses vêtements au milieu du désordre. « Cette chambre est _épouvantable_ , » s’exclama-t-il, essayant apparemment de gratter un peu de contrôle dans la panique qui le dévorait. « A quoi sert-il d’avoir un satané elfe de maison si on ne le laisse rien faire ? »

Harry déposa doucement sa tasse sur la table de nuit. « Je te l’ai dit – il est vieux. Je ne pourrai jamais libérer Kreattur, ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut, mais je peux essayer de rendre le reste de sa vie un peu plus facile. »

« Pourquoi n’es-tu pas surpris ? »

L’illusion de retenue de Malfoy se brisa, alimentée par sa magie, et fissura le mug qu’Harry tenait dans ses mains un moment plus tôt. Du café brûlant s’en écoula, s’accumulant sur l’acajou antique. Pendant un moment, Harry s’autorisa à reprendre ses esprits en regardant la flaque grossir. Ça n’allait pas être simple à expliquer. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer…

« Si tu t’asseyais… Je vais tout t’expliquer, » dit Harry gentiment, tapotant le matelas devant lui.

Draco ne prit pas la place qui lui était indiquée avant d’avoir revêtu chaque vêtement enlevé la nuit précédente. Il avait l’air ridicule, nageant dans le t-shirt qui lui allait si parfaitement la veille. Tandis qu’il se hissait à nouveau sur le lit, son pantalon glissa sur ses hanches, révélant une parcelle du corps qui avait été si catégoriquement refusé à Harry la nuit d’avant. Malfoy compensa en tirant sur son t-shirt trop long et en enroulant sa couverture volée autour de ses épaules. « Bon, alors ? » fit-il d’un ton mordant. Il était grincheux et c’était franchement adorable.

Harry voulait commencer par le début, mais il n’était même plus sûr de ce que ça pouvait être. Etait-ce quand il s’était réveillé à l’âge de douze ans avec une tente dans le pyjama et l’image de Malfoy à l’esprit ? Etait-ce au Bal de Noël quand il n’avait pu empêcher son regard d’errer sur Malfoy qui transpirait la richesse dans sa robe de bal ? Etait-ce en sixième année, quand il l’avait presque tué à cause de son obsession maladive ?

Il était sûr que cela avait au moins commencé deux ans plus tôt. La guerre venait juste de se terminer et puisque le combat était tout ce qu’Harry connaissait, il s’était retrouvé perdu dans un monde qui souhaitait soudain le voir heureux et normal. Il était encore avec Ginny en ce temps-là, surtout parce qu’elle était tout ce qu’il connaissait. Elle le faisait se sentir confortable et en sécurité. Mais elle n’était pas la bonne et il avait été heureux qu’elle le réalise à sa place. Il ne l’aurait jamais laissée partir autrement.

Mais même quand il était encore avec elle et paraissait heureux, quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne l’aurait jamais trompée ; elle méritait tellement mieux que d’être trahie. Mais il faisait des rêves, ce qui était totalement hors de son contrôle mais paraissait quand même être quelque chose de mal.

« J’ai réalisé que beaucoup de perspectives s’ouvrent en grandissant, » commença Harry, ses joues rougissant à la pensée de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à admettre. « Je crois que quelque part, sous toute cette haine et ces moqueries, j’ai toujours eu cette obsession. Pour toi, je veux dire. Ce n’est pas une surprise, je sais. Je t’ai traqué pendant toute la sixième année. » Il se força à sourire, le regard fixé sur ses mains entortillées. Jusqu’à cet instant, il n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point ça le rendait nerveux d’avouer tout ça. « Mais quelque part en chemin, cette obsession s’est transformée. Quand on était enfants, j’avais besoin de savoir où tu étais et ce que tu faisais parce que j’avais indéniablement un complexe du héros et que je voulais que tout et tout le monde soit en sécurité.

« Mais tout d’un coup on s’est retrouvés dans une véritable guerre, et tout ça m’a semblé futile. Tout ce qui paraissait avoir de l’importance était les petits moments qui s’ajoutaient au bon ou au mauvais. Et finalement… Je crois que ta balance a penché du bon côté. »

Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir les yeux de Malfoy dévier sur son avant-bras. Il y avait une Marque des ténèbres sous cette manche, délavée et presque comme une cicatrice, mais toujours là. Elle lui servirait de rappel lors de tous les choix qu’il ferait – bons ou mauvais – pour le reste de sa vie. « Je me suis porté garant pour toi, » dit Harry doucement, se penchant pour appuyer ses doigts sous le revers de la manche. Il traça les contours du tatouage. « Je me suis porté garant pour toi parce que je voulais que tu comprennes la façon dont je te voyais. Qu’elle avait changé. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas _dire_ quelque chose _directement ?_ claqua Malfoy en reculant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non, parce que je n’avais pas encore vraiment compris à ce stade. C’est seulement après que tu n’aies pas remarqué, et que rien n’ait changé après ton procès et que je sois rentré chez moi voir ma petite-amie, que ça m’a frappé. Je voulais plus de toi, Malfoy. » Un frisson parcourut l’échine d’Harry, sa mémoire lui montrant trop vivement le « plus » qu’il avait pris quand Malfoy n’était pas lui-même. « Honnêtement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai rêvé de ce qu’on a fait cette nuit… »

« Si, je peux. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, regardant Malfoy dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait commencé à parler. « Je m’en doutais. »

Pour la première fois de la matinée, Malfoy ressembla à l’adolescent qu’il avait été. Ses mains se fermèrent en poings et une lueur dangereuse brilla dans ses yeux. « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« J’ai rêvé de toi… de _nous_ tellement de fois, Malfoy. C’était comme une torture masochiste. Je voulais désespérément que ça cesse parce qu’en ce temps-là… J’étais heureux et je pensais que Ginny et moi allions nous marier. » Harry expira rapidement. Il n’était pas très clair, mais ce n’était pas comme si la situation s’y prêtait. « Je voulais juste qu’ils disparaissent ! »

« Putain, je hais la magie, » grogna Draco en se laissant tomber au pied du lit de la plus théâtrale des façons.

Pendant un instant, Harry sourit car c’était attachant, d’une certaine manière. Mais le moment s’estompa rapidement quand la pleine réalisation de ce qui avait dû se passer le frappa en pleine poitrine. « Pour être honnête… Les rituels de Luna réussissent rarement. J’avais juste pensé lui faire plaisir, et si quelque chose en sortait… eh bien ça aurait été un bonus. Mais ils n’étaient pas censés se transférer, je te le jure ! En tout cas, ce n’était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste qu’ils s’ _arrêtent_. Mais Luna a dit… que parfois la magie de la pleine lune peut être plus puissante qu’on ne le pense. Alors au lieu de, tu sais, _poof_ et disparus… Ils ont voyagé ? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment te l’expliquer mieux que ça et je ne la croyais pas avant la semaine dernière. Tout ce que je savais c’est que je n’étais plus tourmenté par des rêves de toi.»

« Tourmenté ? » Quand Malfoy se redressa, il avait l’air épuisé au-delà de la situation présente et de la douleur musculaire résultant de leurs activités nocturnes. Plus Harry l’observait, plus il paraissait exténué. Il avait des poches sous les yeux qui ne pourraient pas être estompées par une nuit de sommeil. Sous ses vêtements trop larges, il portait son corps comme s’il était trop lourd. Et c’était Harry qui lui avait fait ça.

« Ce n’était pas le bon mot – »

« _Si_ , » claqua Malfoy, se rallongeant. « Si, c’est exactement le mot, Potter, parce que tu m’as effectivement _tourmenté_ dans mon sommeil pendant presque six cent putain de jours. Ce matin était la première fois en presque deux ans que je ne me suis pas réveillé en proie à la dure réalité de ne t’avoir jamais eu. Ce qu’on a fait… Ca a dû briser le sort que Lovegood a lancé. Bravo à toi et à ta queue magique, _Potter_. »

Harry avait envie de rire, mais c’était inapproprié dans une telle situation. C’était honnêtement tellement ridicule que ça en devenait presque drôle. Il se retint, mordant le coin de sa lèvre pour s’empêcher de sourire. « Ça changerait quelque chose que je sois désolé ? »

« Non, » fit Malfoy, la contradiction semblant être sa seule réponse logique disponible. « Mais continue à expliquer et peut-être que ça finira par être le cas. »

Cette fois, Harry s’autorisa un sourire doux et maîtrisé. « Je ne sais pas si tu as assez d’expérience avec le Polynectar pour savoir qu’il laisse transparaître des indices sur la personne qui se cache. Des petits détails. »

Harry pouvait presque entendre Malfoy compter les mesures de sa respiration. Son psychologue lui avait appris à faire la même chose pour se calmer après la guerre. « Tu savais que c’était moi à chaque fois ? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire par _chaque fois_? »

« Ça fait un moment que je t’observe… Et je devais cacher qui j’étais. »

La déclaration de Malfoy était simple et, d’une certaine manière, compréhensible. Il s’était toujours caché derrière un masque. C’était comme ça qu’il se sentait à l’aise. « Je ne savais pas jusqu’à la semaine dernière, » avoua Harry.

« Et qu’est-ce qui m’a trahi, je te prie ? »

« Malfoy, je t’ai suffisamment observé pendant des années pour connaître ta façon de marcher et le venin spécifique que tu utilises pour prononcer mon nom. » Ca et, Harry était moins enclin à l’admettre, il _savait_ juste. Il avait jeté un regard à l’homme qui l’observait de l’autre côté du bar cette nuit-là, et il avait su qu’il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à trouver à qui il lui faisait penser, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait sa queue au fond de la gorge. Jusqu’à ce que son nom s’échappe de sa bouche comme un juron obscène.

Un long silence s’étira, pendant lequel aucun d’eux ne sut quoi dire. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d’assimiler ce qu’il s’était passé, et la façon dont ces informations éclairaient les événements d’une nouvelle manière. Et Harry était heureux de donner à Malfoy autant de temps qu’il en aurait besoin pour ça. Il voulait une issue heureuse à la situation et n’était pas près de l’avoir s’il le pressait pour avoir une réaction. Distraitement, Harry attrapa sa baguette et répara les fissures dans sa tasse. Il essuya la flaque de café avec un vieux t-shirt, puis le jeta à nouveau sur le sol en se promettant silencieusement de nettoyer plus tard. Son désordre commençait vraiment à échapper à tout contrôle.

« Donc… »

Harry leva les yeux, l’expression avide, et tomba sur Malfoy le regardant avec le nez plissé de dégoût. Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

« Donc, cette nuit ? Tu savais que je n’étais pas « Derek » depuis le début ? »

« Quand tu t’es présenté la semaine dernière, tu m’as dit que ton nom était Sutton. » Harry soupira et sourit. « C’était clairement un faux nom, ou je ne m’y connais pas. Derek était beaucoup plus crédible. Mais oui, cette nuit j’étais plutôt sûr que je me réveillerais à côté de _toi_. »

« Plutôt sûr ? Sûr comment ? »

« Assez sûr. » Prudemment, Harry se mit sur les mains et les genoux et rampa jusqu’à Malfoy au pied du lit. « Je pensais tout ce que je t’ai dit cette nuit, » chuchota-t-il, coinçant Malfoy sous lui. Il était suffisamment proche pour voir des mouchetures bleues dans ces yeux argentés. Suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle. Suffisamment proche pour se pencher et l’embrasser encore. « Même ce que je ne t’ai pas dit. »

Malfoy se lécha les lèvres et demanda dans un souffle, « Comme ? »

« Comme… » Harry sourit diaboliquement, descendant doucement son corps un peu plus bas. Leurs hanches se frôlèrent un court instant, mais ce fut assez pour tirer un petit gémissement de la gorge de Malfoy. « Comme je donnerais tout ce que j’ai pour que ça arrive encore. Comme ton corps est purement magique. Comme… comme je pourrais t’aimer, Draco… »

Harry avait testé le nom de Malfoy, son _prénom_ , sur sa langue pendant presque deux ans. Toujours en privé. A chaque fois qu’il le prononçait, il amenait une bouffée de couleur à ses oreilles. Ca paraissait interdit, d’une certaine façon, et la sensation que ça lui procurait était enivrante. Même maintenant, à regarder les yeux de Malfoy s’assombrir de désir juste en l’entendant, c’était toujours la meilleure sensation au monde. Il espéra qu’à chaque fois qu’il le dirait à partir de maintenant (car comment pourrait-il ne pas le hurler depuis le sommet des montagnes maintenant qu’il avait été entendu ?), la réaction de Malfoy serait la même que ce matin-là.

« Eh bien, Potter… Tu attends quoi pour me baiser ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction fait partie de l'anthologie [Seven Shades of Sin](/series/1719448), une série de fictions Drarry qui explorent les sept péchés capitaux.
> 
> Il existe également une playlist pour cette anthologie, [accessible sur Spotify](https://spoti.fi/2Jg0tLy); sept morceaux pour chacune des sept fictions inclues dans la collection.


End file.
